Horrible Histories - Series 6, Episode 15
Horrible Histories - Series 6, Episode 15 is a Savage Songs Special in the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series, the 82nd episode in total. It first aired on August 24, 2015. A special episode of the historical sketch show, featuring all your favorite songs from the series! Sing along with King Alfred about his burnt cakes, or with Henry VIII about his love of reformation – or get down Norman-style with William the Conqueror. With, of course, our host Rattus to guide the way, as he goes on a mission to be a musical megastar, taking advice from several historical hits! Songs A Little More Reformation *Episode: Horrid Henry VIII (Series 6 Episode 6) *Era: Terrible Tudors Henry VIII sings about what he did in the English Reformation, selling monasteries, chucking out monks & using the money for war with France. Parody of "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis Presley. I'm Out of Town *Episode: Awesome Alfred the Great (Series 6 Episode 2) *Era: Smashing Saxons Alfred fought the Vikings & grew up to be a great warrior & King; but of all the great things he did, he never burnt the cakes! A parody of "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran. Quiz Question Wreck 'Em All *Episode: Bolshy Boudica (Series 6 Episode 9) *Era: Cut-Throat Celts Raging against the Romans, Celtic Queen Boudica sets of the destroy the Romans, taking back London, St. Albans, & Colchester, starting a war against them-but did she intend too? A parody of "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. Norman Style *Episode: Wicked William the Conqueror (Series 6 Episode 3) *Era: Measly Middle Ages William & his Normans invaded England in 1066, bringing a nasty Norman rule to the country, building castles, riding horses… & a lot of fighting too! A parody of "Gangnam Style" by Psy. Mary's Rhapsody *Episode: Mardy Mary Queen of Scots (Series 6 Episode 4) *Era: Terrible Tudors Mary Queen of Scots stands on trial, accused on treason, & tries to sing about her side of the story – but in a court with Walsingham & other English men, proving her innocence proves difficult, & although she doesn’t want too, Queen Elizabeth I feels she must sign Mary’s death warrant. A parody of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Quiz Question I Can't Go On! *Episode: Crafty Cleopatra (Series 6 Episode 7) *Era: Awful Egyptians Defeated by Octavian, Cleopatra sings about her story as she can’t go on anymore, but her plot ends up fooling her helpless husband Mark Anthony & eventually, Octavian tries to capture her because he can’t go on if Cleopatra dies. Magna Carta: 800 Years *Episode: Crooked King John & Magna Carta (Episode 6 Episode 1) *Era: Measly Middle Ages With 800 years since the document was signed, History marks the occasion with a special song, showing that the Magna Carta certainly has gone a long way since King John signed it in 1215. A parody of "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers. Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 6, Episode 15 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Savage Songs Category:Terrible Tudors (Sketches) Category:Smashing Saxons (Sketches) Category:Cut-Throat Celts (Sketches) Category:Measly Middle Ages (Sketches) Category:Awful Egyptians (Sketches)